Monde des Vœux
|Contrôlé=''Reine Blanche-Neige'' † Roi David † }} L'« Autre Royaume » est un monde créé par le vœu de la Méchante Reine.Interview d'Entertainment Weekly : « It's the wish realm. It's the realm that was created by the wish, so it's an actual place that exists now. The wish has created it, so it's not an alternate realm in the sense that it's just imaginary and not real; this place actually now exists and is real. … There's different changes for different characters for different reasons, and that's the beauty of the wish realm — there's a logic to a wish that isn't necessarily the same as the real world, but it's consistent within its own wish logic rules, and it's allowed us to have a lot of fun with these characters, and play off what we've done for the last six seasons or so, and do new spins on them. » ---- « On l'appelle "Royaume des Vœux". C'est le Royaume qui a été créé par le souhait, il s'agit donc d'un endroit réel qui existe dorénavant. Ce n'est donc pas un univers parallèle dans le sens où c'est juste imaginaire et irréel. … Il y a eu différents changements pour plusieurs personnages pour différentes raisons, et c'est là la beauté du Royaume des Vœux – il y existe une logique qui n'est pas forcément la même que celle du monde réel, mais elle est consistante avec la logique-même des souhaits, ce qui nous a permis de nous amuser avec les personnages et réinventer ce que nous avons fait ces six dernières saisons pour leur apporter du neuf. » Il consiste en une réalité uchronique dans laquelle la Reine Regina a été vaincue et où Emma n'est jamais devenue une Sauveuse. Étant un univers créé par la magie d'un souhait, d'autres changements ont été apportés par rapport à la réalité du Royaume enchanté. Événements }} * Anniversaire et adoubement : Après la création de l'« Autre Royaume », Emma se réveille avec des souvenirs d'une toute nouvelle vie où elle n'a jamais été la Sauveuse. Le jour de son anniversaire, des bribes de son passé la perturbe sans qu'elle ne puisse être totalement apaisée par sa mère. Lors d'une promenade en forêt, elle tombe sur Regina venue la libérer et la ramener à Storybrooke, mais ses parents s'interposent et la chassent. Regina se réfugie alors au Palais sombre où elle retrouve et libère Rumplestiltskin contre des informations. Elle décide donc de se faire passer pour la Méchante Reine et interrompt la cérémonie d'adoubement de Henry le lendemain, où elle enlève le couple royal pour forcer Emma à redevenir une Sauveuse. Toutefois, cette technique échoue, même après le meurtre de ses parents. Seule l'intervention héroïque de Henry, ivre de vengeance, ramène la mémoire à Emma qui le fige pour sauver Regina. Toutes deux retrouvent ensuite le Ténébreux qui leur donne un haricot magique, mais la vision de Robin des Bois, toujours en vie ici, retient Regina et leur font manquer le portail qui se referme. * Fabriquer un portail : Robin les dépouille alors, obligeant Emma à Regina à trouver un autre moyen. La Sauveuse pense alors à demander de l'aide à Pinocchio pour qu'il sculpte une armoire magique. Alors qu'elle le convainc qu'il est capable de le faire tout en évitant la tentative improbable de sauvetage par le Capitaine Crochet local, Regina s'enquiert de savoir si Robin a une meilleur vie dans ce monde, sans elle. Elle le retrouve dans la forêt de Sherwood où ils se font arrêter par le Shérif de Nottingham avant d'être libérés par Rumplestiltskin qui lui reproche la mort de Belle. Il les enferme donc dans son cachot. Grâce aux talents de Robin, ils s'évadent, non sans s'être rapprochés. De retour chez Pinocchio, Emma convainc Regina de se donner une chance avec Robin et tous trois traversent alors l'armoire en direction de Storybrooke. }} }} }} Habitants * Reine Blanche-Neige † ; * Roi David † ; * Princesse Emma ; * Sir Henry ; * Baelfire / Neal † ; * Robin de Locksley ; * Rumplestiltskin ; * Grincheux ; * Furtif ; * Timide ; * Prof ; * Atchoum ; * Dormeur ; * Mère Lucas ; * Reine Regina ; * Geppetto † ; * Killian Jones ; * Shérif de Nottingham ; * Marianne † ; * Belle † ; }} }} }} Visiteurs * Regina Mills. Anecdotes * La création de ce monde a impliqué quelques changements de l'histoire (âge des personnages, localisation de certains lieux, etc.). Apparitions Notes et références en:Wish Realm